Dragon Corp Love In All The Wrong Places
by Akira Strife
Summary: Seto's life was all good until a new corp comes to town and steals his business. Seto will also find love in all the wrong places. SJ Yaoi R&R please some guest appearances too!


Hey everyone! Well I know by the intro it sounds like another fan fiction with me in it and it is but I'm not the one going with Seto ^_^ Joey is! So yes that's right, it's a Yaoi fiction! Sorry to everyone who hates it but I wasn't going to put another story with me getting the guy and besides I think Seto and Joey are cute together! Now then there will be guest appearances from Nico-sama (who likes Yami Bakura), Kupo who likes Yugi and Maura who likes Mokuba. I'm in it too of course and Yami and I aren't a couple yet just friends. There is a bit of Tristan and Serenity in this but Joey and Seto are the MAIN couple! Let's get on with the FIC!  
  
Chapter 1: A new organization  
  
Seto: I tell you this is my town and my territory so pack up your company and leave!"  
  
B. Guard: Miss Dragon doesn't have to do what you say Kaiba! Your threats are empty here!"  
  
Akira: Brolly is right Kaiba, your threats mean absolutely nothing to me!"  
  
Seto: Weren't you one of those rare hunters? You shouldn't even have a corporation with your kind of back ground!"  
  
Akira: And jealousy shows it's ugly face.I assure you Kaiba I've already cleared it up and have nothing more then a clean back ground. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a business to run!"  
  
Seto glared dangerously at the young teen who, stood before him. She was the first person, let alone the first girl to stand up too him like that and he wasn't going to stand for it. Seto turned around angrily and stormed out of the newly built company building. 'Stupid Dragon Corp. Killing my business!' Seto complained in his head as he sat in his limo and it drove away.  
  
Brolly: Kaiba doesn't like this one bit miss"  
  
Akira: I know.but if I told him who, I really was, do you think we would fight for competition? No he'd just give me it all! And where's the fun in that?"  
  
Brolly: You're right miss.Seto Kaiba must never know"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Serenity: Come on Joey! You got to get up! We are supposed to meet at Kaiba's today! Kupo, Yugi, Yami and Tristan are already here! HURRY UP!"  
  
Joey moaned from inside his room angrily. 'Why me?' He asked himself as he got up and got dressed. 'Why does theses things always happen too me?'  
  
Serenity: COME ON BIG BROTHER!"  
  
Joey: All right, already! I'm coming!" Joey hollered as he but on his shoes. 'Yey we're going to the one place I shouldn't be going.' Joey thought as he walked out the door and down the steps to see his friends. Yugi and Kupo greeted him happily while Yami and Tristan looked like they were in a rush, "I'm here let's go"  
  
Joey saw the look in Yami's eyes as Yugi and Kupo held hands and Tristan and Serenity did as well. Joey nodded to his glare as he glanced Joey's way. They both felt the same. They were both single and liked someone way out of there reach.  
  
Yami: Took you long enough" Yami finally spoke up when they exited Joey's and Serenity's place.  
  
Joey: Sorry I was asleep," Joey said scratching his head.  
  
Tristan: Figures," Tristan thought as Joey nailed him in the back of the head, "Hey! What was that for?"  
  
Joey: For being a retard" Joey stated as Yugi and Kupo laughed.  
  
Yami: Well if it was for account of that.maybe you should hit yourself too Joey" Yami said smirking a bit. 'Haven't seen that in awhile' Joey thought as he just shook his head. Yami went back to a serious but depressed looking face as they walked to Kaiba corp. Yugi. Kupo, Serenity and Tristan all looked happy but Joey and Yami were not.  
  
Joey: Sucks doesn't it man" Joey whispered to Yami who nodded.  
  
Yami: I've never seen my Aibou so happy before.I wish I could learn his secret." Yami whispered back as Joey looked at him funny.  
  
Joey: His secret?" Joey asked as Yami nodded and folded his arms.  
  
Yami: Yeah.his secret on how he got the woman he likes to go out with him." Yami stated as Joey began to sulk and they both said nothing. 'At least it's a girl you like.' Joey thought to himself.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
They finally came to Kaiba Corp's front door and starred at it before going in. Yugi could feel Yami was depressed and had been since that new corporation came to town. Yugi thought maybe Yami was upset Kaiba's profits were going down but Yami never cared about Kaiba before. 'Maybe it has something to do with the head of Dragon Corp.' Yugi thought. Kaiba already had tons of money that he would never run out of but it was like this new Corp coming to down was really hurting him. 'Stupid rich freak.' Yugi thought.  
  
Serenity: Wow look at this place! It's huge!" Serenity spoke out when they walked into the building. Mokuba and his girlfriend Maura came to greet them.  
  
Mokuba: Hi guys! You must be here to see Seto right? He's not busy, you want to go up?" Mokuba asked as everyone nodded except for Joey and Yami.  
  
Maura: We could show them right Mokuba?" Maura asked as Mokuba nodded.  
  
Mokuba: You read my mind! This way," Mokuba said leading the gang to the elevator. Mokuba noticed Joey and Yami looked depressed and couldn't figure out why. 'Do they really hate my brother or is it something else?' Mokuba thought. They walked into Kaiba's office and Yugi greeted him kindly.  
  
Yugi: Good day Kaiba!" Yugi said bowing a bit.  
  
Seto: Good day for you maybe Yugi." Seto stated angrily.  
  
Yami: What's up with you rich boy?"  
  
Seto: I could ask you the same question. Looks like you're having a crummy day too"  
  
Yami: You could say that."  
  
Tristan: So why did you call us here Kaiba?"  
  
Seto: Because I need help."  
  
Joey: That's for sure."  
  
Seto: You say something puppy?"  
  
Joey: No."  
  
Serenity: Need help for what?"  
  
Seto: Closing the new corporation down."  
  
Yugi: Why would we do that?"  
  
Seto: Because if you manage to succeed I'll pay you each 1 million dollars!"  
  
Tristan: Wow! That could buy us a house together Serenity!"  
  
Serenity: Yeah!"  
  
Kupo: So how do you want us to close them down?"  
  
Seto: I have no idea.all I know about her is she worked for Malik.she was a rare hunter!"  
  
Yugi: Seriously?"  
  
Mokuba: Yeah. My brother found out through Isis."  
  
'His girlfriend no doubt.' Joey mumbled quietly to himself earning a glance from Seto.  
  
Yami: Even if she was part of the rare hunter clan.she was probably being controlled"  
  
Seto: Most likely but I need a way to close her down.I'm losing major business! Her technology seems to be far superior then mine and I can't figure out how a genius like her got mixed up in the Rare Hunters."  
  
Yami: Well all the money in the world won't make me close her down.you already have tons of money Kaiba, why not leave it at that!" Yami said angrily turning to leave when a girl walked in. She had long red hair, scarlet eyes and she wore a silver spaghetti strap short dress with a trench coat. She looked like she was at a party.  
  
Red Head: Nice try Kaiba, but your plan didn't work." She said walking up and throwing files on his desk.  
  
Seto: Akira.you look like you came from a party.I hope nothing went wrong"  
  
Akira: Can the sweet talk Kaiba! You tried to destroy my party but in fact you got me more business! You really screwed yourself over!" Akira cursed angrily and then laughed.  
  
Seto: How?"  
  
Akira: Well I showed them everything you've been trying to do to close me down and they thought it was reasonable that the party failed.they in fact, accepted my offer!"  
  
Tristan: why do you insist on closing Kaiba down!" Tristan stated as Akira turned around to face him.  
  
Akira: Close Kaiba down?! He's been trying to close me down! I didn't start this war he did."  
  
Yugi: And how come you were a rare hunter?!"  
  
Akira: It's non of your business!"  
  
Kupo: It is too! TELL US!"  
  
Akira: I was in love with Malik okay! He was a good person with a great heart.he was corrupted by the Millennium Rod! And then you guys killed him! Mainly you did Seto.you didn't know him but because he was after you, you assumed he was a bad person! You killed an innocent life and for that Seto I will continue to rob you of your business! Torment you like the way you tormented Malik! Good day!!" Akira left everyone speechless as he walked out of Kaiba's office. Now one noticed but Yami ran out after her. He finally caught up to her and they were in the parking lot.  
  
Yami: Listen Akira."  
  
Akira: Can it Yami."  
  
Yami: No!" Yami said grabbing Akira and spinning her around to face him.  
  
Akira: What?" Akira asked she kind of looked like she was going to cry.  
  
Yami: I'm sorry what happened to Malik but it wasn't all Seto's fault." Yami said as Akira looked at him.  
  
Akira: I know."  
  
Yami: Then why do you continue to torment him?"  
  
Akira: Because he needs to learn."  
  
Yami: Learn what?"  
  
Akira: .that the world isn't his play thing and that he won't have it all for ever.he's way to cocky Yami.a lot like Malik was when he was corrupted."  
  
Yami: You still loved him though?"  
  
Akira: I don't know.I was upset about his death.but.I don't know if I loved him.I told Isis this and she got angry.really angry. Isis and I were the only one's that believed he was good and he was.but it was hard to see that after everything he put us through.Isis didn't want to say it but she felt it too and so she wished never to see me again. If Kaiba continues to follow down this path he too will end up like Malik.and I don't want that too happen"  
  
Yami: Why don't you tell him that?"  
  
Akira: You know how stubborn Kaiba is.he wouldn't believe me for a second but it's true.Isis foresaw it.it was the last thing she foresaw besides her brother's death."  
  
Yami: But she didn't have the Millennium Necklace."  
  
Akira: She didn't need it.neither did I." And with that Akira hopped into her car and drove off. Before she did she said to Yami, "You're a good person.thank you" and left. Yami stood in the driveway a while before walking back home.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Yugi: Seto.don't you think what you're doing might be wrong? It sounded like Akira was angry with you."  
  
Seto: She probably was.everyone leave.I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Serenity: You sure Seto?"  
  
Seto: Yes." Everyone except for Mokuba and Maura left Seto's presence, "You too little brother"  
  
Mokuba: But Seto."  
  
Seto: Go" Seto ordered and Mokuba left with his girlfriend. 'Akira.were you really mad at me for that or is it something else?' Seto thought.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Joey: Kaiba seemed awful quiet."  
  
Yugi: Yeah like he already knew that."  
  
Joey: Well I'm going to go see.I'll see you guys at Yugi's place!" Joey called as he went back into the elevator.  
  
Kupo: There he goes."  
  
Yugi: Hey. where's Yami?"  
  
************************************************************  
  
Joey went back to Kaiba's office and went in even though Seto said not to come in.  
  
Seto: Get out puppy."  
  
Joey: you know? There's absolutely no threats in your voice.do you want me to leave? Really?"  
  
Seto: Not really.I didn't want everyone to leave."  
  
Joey: So tell me.why do you want me to stay?"  
  
Seto: I."  
  
*****************************  
  
Well there you have it boys and girls! My first chapter! ^_^ Sorry to cut you off like that but you know me, I like adding suspense! Please Read and Review, I want to continue but if no one reviews means no one likes it! Don't worry, more Yaoi in later chapters. 


End file.
